English Project
by potterfan2006
Summary: Bella and Carlisle have a little bonding moment over a school project.


**Authors note: **I don't own this song or the Twilight Cast; I just draw enjoyment from writing about them.I wrote this some time ago prompted by a similar project for school that I was assigned and have been a bit hesitant to post it. I would like to think my Beta Southofoz for sprucing this up a bit from the very rough draft that it was when I sent it too many months ago. I did have the lyrics for the song in this but I had to edit them out due to FF. NET rules but I highly recommend listening to the song as you are reading this its 'how could I ask for more' By: Cindy Morgan. (if you want to read the full version with the lyrics in it PM me with your E-mail address and I will send it to you thanks!)

**English Project **

**By:**

**potterfan2006**

Bella Swan was sitting at the Cullen's dining room table hunched, over her laptop, doing her homework. No one was home; in fact most of the family, except for Carlisle, was away on a week-long hunting trip. The only reason Carlisle was still home was that he could not get off his shift at the hospital and someone had to stay with Bella. So Bella was home alone typing a paper and listening to music on her MP3 player, while she was munching on a bag of chips. That was how Carlisle found her when he got home later that afternoon

Carlisle arrived home around 4:30 he knew Bella would be home from school by then so he was not surprised when he saw her truck parked out in front of the house. The rest of the family was gone it was just him and Bella who he considered his daughter. He pulled into the garage and parked in his usual spot and headed into the house. The site that greeted him was Bella working at her laptop eating chips. She also seemed totally engrossed in what she was doing. Once in a while she would look over at her book obviously she was doing homework.

Carlisle walked over to the table and placed his bag on the table and Bella looked up with tired eyes and he could tell that she had worked for a long time and when she looked up she was startled. She took her headphones off and he caught a soft melody playing through them. He found himself wondering what she was listing too.

Bella looked up when the bag touched the table. She stared at Carlisle and smiled "Hi Carlisle"

Carlisle smiled in return "hello Bella, how was your day at school"

Bella shrugged "it was ok I guess. It's just school"

Carlisle had to chuckle a bit at that, then they sat in a comfortable silence.

Bella got up after a few minutes and went to the refrigerator and grabbed something out of it. She then started to prepare some food for herself Carlisle did not need to eat but he knew she did. She sat a saucepan on the stove and started to cook Macaroni and Cheese. While she was cooking Carlisle said, "so Bella what were you working on when I came in" It didn't take her very long to respond

"I was working on a project for English.

What type of Project" Carlisle asked.

She sighed, "I have to analyze a song and write my feelings about it" after she said this she smiled.

He I loved to see her smile. "Mind if I hear the song?" he asked. He was truly curious to hear what she was listing too. She nodded and he was happy that she would share this with him.

Bella walked back over to the table and unplugged her head phones from the device and then plugged it into a small set of portable speakers and the soft melody that Carlisle had heard before came on and he recognized the song immediately. The song was called:

**How could I ask for more?  
By: Cindy Morgan**

After the last notes died away a broad smile crossed Carlisle's face, He spoke, "oh Bella that is such a beautiful song. Thank you for sharing that with me"

Bella blushed, that was the first time she had ever shared something like that with anybody. "But there is something that Cindy Morgan forgot to put in that song" she added quietly.

Carlisle's interest was piqued "And what's that Bella?" he questioned softly.

Bella walked around the table and Carlisle was surprised when she gave him a hug and whispered "Being a part of this family and having you as my second dad. How could I ask for more?" she sang lightly "I love you dad"

Carlisle wrapped his own cold hard arms around Bella and was sure that if he cold he would be crying, he spoke "I love you too Bella"

**The end**


End file.
